Universidade Não é Tão Ruim Assim
by Hime Haru
Summary: Acidentes, Universidade, Namoro e Muita Confusão! E Muito Ramen! Naruto: Dattebayo! Casais: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaIno!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bem, essa é uma fic que a minha irmã Hikari Yagami de Takaishi começou a postar do capítulo 1 ao 11 antes, quando eu não tinha esse usuário. Eu fiz o usuário e ela quis que eu transferisse a fanfic para este usuário para que eu continuasse-a sem encomodá-la. Como eu não pude reclamar, acabei fazendo o que ela disse e estou postando toda a fanfic novamente neste usuário!

**Capítulo 1**

Em uma casa ao lado da universidade de Tókio haviam 5 meninas universitárias.Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari e Tenten.

Sakura Haruno: 17 anos,cabelos rosados ,1 metro e 71 cm, olhos verde-claro,corpo escultural e seios médios.

Ino Yamanaka: 17 anos,cabelos muito loiros, 1 metro e 70 cm, olhos azuis,corpo bem definido e seios médios.

Hinata Hyuga: 17 anos,cabelos morenos azulados, 1 metro e 64 cm, olhos azuis pérola, corpo definido, seios grandes.

Temari no Sabaku: 17 anos,cabelos loiros meio queimados, 1 metro e 72 cm, olhos verdes, corpo escultural, seios médios.

Tenten Mitsashi: 18 anos,cabelos castanhos, 1 metro e 67 cm, olhos castanhos, corpo bem definido, seios médios.

No outro lado da universidade havia outra casa em que nela tinham 5 meninos universitários. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji.

Sasuke Uchiha: 17 anos, cabelos negros, 1 metro e 75 cm, olhos negros também, corpo definido.

Gaara no Sabaku: 18 anos, cabelos ruivos, 1 metro e 77 cm, olhos azuis meio esverdeados, corpo definido.

Naruto Uzumaki: 17 anos, cabelos loiros, 1 metro e 70 cm, olhos azuis, corpo definido.

Shikamaru Nara: 17 anos, cabelos negros, 1 metro e 76 cm, olhos negros também, corpo definido.

Neji Hyuga: 18 anos, cabelos castanhos bem escuros, 1 metro e 80 cm, olhos azuis pérola, corpo definidissimo.

Era de manhã as meninas levantaram...

Tenten: Meninas!Vamos visitar os meninos?

Sakura: Simmmm!!

Temari, Hinata e Ino: Tá bom!

Elas se vestiram muito bem.

E foram para a casa dos meninos.

Lá na porta do casa dos meninos...

Temari bate na porta.

Neji: Quem é?

Todas, menos a Hinata: Somos nós...as meninas!

Neji abre a porta e vê as meninas todas amontoadas lá fora.

Neji: Entrem!

Sakura: Cadê o sasuke?

Neji: Está no quarto dele estudando.

Temari:Cadê o Shika?

Neji: Na cama dele dormindo como ele sempre faz.

Temari vai até a cama de Shikamaru e dá um pulo em cima dele.

Shikamaru acorda furioso.

Shikamaru: Você novamente menina?

Temari: Esqueceu que eu sou sua dona?

Shikamaru: Sim!...Mas acho que você se enganou quanto a isso.

Temari ficou furiosa, mas deixou pra lá.

Neji não havia percebido que Hinata estava lá.

E Neji estava só de cueca e mais nada.

Quando ele notou a Hinata ele correu para seu quarto e foi botar uma roupa descente.

Neji voltou para sala.

Neji: Hinata, não havia te notado, vejo que você continua muito quieta.

Hinata: É? Que bom que não tinha me visto antes.

Tenten e Sakura: Hihihihihi!

Temari voltou pra a sala e se misturou com as meninas e o Neji.

Temari: Neji, cadê o Naruto e o Gaara?

Neji: Eles dois?

Temari: Não! O teu pai! – falando irônicamente.

Neji fica triste e Hinata explica para a Temari o que aconteceu com o pai dele.

Temari: Me desculpe, Neji! Não sabia o q tinha acontecido com o seu pai.

Neji: Sim! Eu te desculpo!

Temari: Mas fala aí. Onde estão o Naruto e o Gaara?

Neji iria falar para a Temari onde eles estavam, mas eles haviam voltado e bateram na porta.

Neji: Só um poquinho Temari!

Temari: Tá bom!

Neji: Quem é?

Naruto: Sou eu o Naruto e o Gaara!

Neji abre a porta.

Neji: Respondendo a sua pergunta Temari: Aqui estão eles!

Temari: Eu percebi! - Com uma expressão assim no rosto: ¬¬'.

Temari cumprimenta os dois.

Temari: Como vai Gaara?

Gaara: Bem e você?

Temari: Bem também!

Naruto: Tudo bem meninas?

Sakura: Sim, tudo!

Tenten: Tudo e com você Naruto?

Temari: Tudo bem Naruto e você como vai?

Ino: Tudo!

Hinata:Tu...tu...tudo bem Naruto e com você? - Hinata estava toda vermelha.

Naruto: Respondendo a todas: Estou muito bem por vocês estarem aqui.

Hinata fica mais vermelha ainda com a resposta de Naruto.

Lê (minha irmã): Então, o que acharam?? - Eu espero postar outro capitulo logo, e quanto mais review, mais animada a escrever eu vou ficar

Beijos, mandem reviews, nem que seja para criticar ou sugerir alguma coisa!


	2. QUE CONFUSÃO, O QUE FAZER?

Capítulo 1

**QUE CONFUSÃO, O QUE FAZER?**

No capítulo 1:

Temari: Como vai Gaara?

Gaara: Bem e você?

Temari: Bem também!

Naruto: Tudo bem meninas?

Sakura: Sim, tudo!

Tenten: Tudo e com você Naruto?

Temari: Tudo bem Naruto e você como vai?

Ino: Tudo!

Hinata:Tu...tu...tudo bem Naruto e com você? - Hinata estava toda vermelha.

Naruto: Respondendo a todas: Estou muito bem por vocês estarem aqui.

Hinata fica mais vermelha ainda com a resposta de Naruto.

**Capítulo 2**

Temari e as outras: Obrigada, Naruto!

Hinata: O...obrigada, Naruto! – falando bem baixinho.

Ino: Oi Meninos!

Neji: Ino!!

Neji achava que só tinham ido a Sakura ,a Temari e a Tenten.

Neji ficou de boca aberta com a beleza de Ino.

Neji: Vejo que você deu um jeito na sua aparência. – fazendo uma cara de safado.

Ino: Não! Apenas me cuido muito bem e sempre estou em dia com minha beleza. –

Olhando para Sakura com uma cara que diz: Viu o Neji disse que sou linda.

Sakura: O que você quer Ino? – falando alto.

Ino: Nada! Só estou te olhando.

Sakura: Você não prefere olhar para o Gaara, Ino?

Ino: Seria melhor, mas eu não quero.

Temari: Meninas!

Tenten: Ã?

Sakura: Ã?

Ino: Ã?

Temari: Hinata?

Hinata: Oi? – falando baixo.

Temari: Acho que está na nossa hora. Vocês não acham?

Todas: Também acho Temari!

Neji: Só um pouquinho meninas!

O Neji chamou os meninos e começou a perguntar se as meninas não poderiam almoçar ali.

Todos os meninos menos o Shikamaru ,que como sempre estava dormindo, responderam que podia ser.

Neji: Meninas vocês não querem ficar para almoçar?

Todas se reuniram e conversaram por uns 10 minutos.

Decidiram que Temari iria perguntar se eles não queriam almoçar lá na casa delas.

Temari foi falar com Neji.

Temari: Neji você pode perguntar se os meninos não querem ir para a nossa casa almoçar lá?

Neji: Posso sim, mas eu também sou convidado?

Temari: Sim! – Temari faz uma cara que diz assim: Sim ou você não é menino?.

Neji foi perguntar aos meninos se eles não queriam ir almoçar na casa das meninas.

Neji: Amigos, as meninas nos convidaram para irmos almoçar lá na casa delas.Vamos?

Todos:Vamos!

Neji: Eu vou falar com elas se elas não querem esperar nós. Ok?

Todos: Ok!

Neji: Meninas, vocês nos esperam aqui ou lá?

Todas: Pode ser aqui?

Neji: Pode!

Neji: Eu vou tomar um banho, mas eu vou chamar o Naruto pra vocês não ficarem sozinhas.

Ino e Sakura: Por que você não chama o Gaara ou o Sasuke? – quando as duas falaram Sasuke os olhos delas brilharam como se estivessem falando de uma jóia linda e rara.

Neji: Está bem eu chamo os três já que nem falaram com vocês!

Temari: Obrigada, Neji!

Uma hora depois...

Temari cochicha para as meninas: Bah! Os meninos demoram mais que nós para se arrumarem.

E quando a Temari olhou para a porta do banheiro viu o Neji saindo do banheiro com uma fila de quatro meninos do lado de fora.

Temari: Nossa Neji! Você demora uma hora pra tomar banho?

Neji: Não!É que o vaso do banheiro entupiu e é eu que conserto essa droga quando acontece isso.

Temari: Ahhh!

Temari: Vai demorar muito para vocês se arrumarem, Neji?

Neji: Não sei! Entreviste os outros!

Temari foi em direção da fila de três no banheiro, pois depois de Neji tinha o Gaara na fila e ele foi pra dentro do banheiro.

Temari: Naruto, você vai demorar no banheiro?

Naruto: Não!Levo só 10 minutos!

Temari: Sasuke, você vai demorar no banheiro?

Sasuke: 15 minutos é demora?

Temari: Não!

Sasuke: Então! Não demorarei!

Shikamaru: Não demoro nem 20 minutos viu Temari!

Temari: Então somando tudo dá mais uma hora!

Temari vai até o quarto de Neji e entra.

Neji está só de cueca denovo.

Neji: Temari!! - com uma expressão de espantado.

Temari: Me desculpe Neji!Mas nós vamos ir, enquanto vocês se arrumam nós iremos fazer o almoço!

Neji: Ta bom!

Então as meninas foram para a sua casa, levaram 10 minutos para chegar em casa, e fizeram a maior bagunça na cozinha!

Mas fazer o quê?

Elas não sabem o fazer que fazer de almoço!

Sakura: O que faremos de almoço?

Temari: Eu tive uma idéia!

Tenten: Qual idéia, Temari?

Temari: Nós podemos ir ali no restaurante da esquina, compramos comida e dizemos aos meninos que nós que fizemos!

Hinata: Acho melhor não, Temari! Vamos fazer assim: vocês saem para fazer alguma coisa e quando der 1 hora da saída de vocês, vocês voltam e o almoço estará pronto.

Temari: Táh! Pode ser!

Tenten: Pra mim ta bom!

Sakura: Tá!

5 minutos depois a Ino responde...

Ino: Ok!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Lê: Oi galera! Td legal? Aí ó, podem mandar reclamações, sujestões, o que quiserem, mas mandem reviews se não eu desanimo achando que vocês não lêem minhas fics, e a Hinata é meio que alegre nas minhas fics. As aulas deles vão começar no 4º capítulo, mas eles já estão no ritmo! Ok?

Eu vou postar bastante nessa 1º semana de 2008!

Espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo (e dos outros que pretendo postar hoje ainda)

Brigadu!

Bjs!


	3. MEU DEUS! SOCORRO!

MEU DEUS

**MEU DEUS! SOCORRO!**

Capítulo 2

Temari: Nós podemos ir ali no restaurante da esquina, compramos comida e dizemos aos meninos que nós que fizemos!

Hinata: Acho melhor não, Temari! Vamos fazer assim: vocês saem para fazer alguma coisa e quando der 1 hora da saída de vocês, vocês voltam e o almoço estará pronto.

Temari: Táh! Pode ser!

Tenten: Pra mim ta bom!

Sakura: Tá!

5 minutos depois a Ino responde...

Ino: Ok!

**Capítulo 3**

As quatro meninas saíram, mas nem elas e nem Hinata sabiam onde elas iriam.

Temari: Onde vamos meninas?

Sakura: Acho que podemos ir no shopping!

Tenten: Sakura, como vamos ir no shopping sem dinheiro pra compras roupas?

Sakura: Nós vamos pra olhar daí outro dia nós passamos aqui novamente e compramos direto nas lojas que gostamos!

Tenten: Ah! Tá!

Temari: Ta! Vamos!

Na casa das meninas a Hinata está sozinha!

Na casa dos meninos...eles estavam quase saindo quando Hinata ligou para lá.

Sasuke: Alô! Quem fala?

Hinata: Alô! É a Hinata! – falando baixinho

Hinata: Vocês estão saindo agora? – falando baixinho

Sasuke: Nós estávamos pra ir aí quando você ligou!

Hinata: É que eu to fazendo o almoço aqui sozinha e queimei minha mão, ta muito vermelho e ta doendo muito, mas não sei o que faço. – falando baixinho

Sasuke: Hinata! Você tem pomada?

Hinata: Depende! – falando baixinho

Sasuke: Eu vou falar com os meninos e logo nós estamos aí. Tá?

Hinata: Tchau! – falando baixinho

Sasuke: Tchau!

Sasuke desliga o telefone e vai falar com os meninos.

Sasuke: A Hinata ligou e disse que queimou a mão dela, pelo que ela disse ela se queimou muito e ela ta sozinha.

Naruto: E como ela ta?

Sasuke: Ela disse que ta doendo a mão dela. Acho melhor nós irmos lá pra casa delas e ver o que ta acontecendo.

Naruto: Demorou!

Então os meninos se apresaram e foram para a casa delas.

Chegando lá os meninos batem na porta...

Hinata: Quem é?- falando baixo

Naruto: Somos nós, os meninos!

Hinata abre a porta e os meninos todos ali e só ela de menina, ela fica envergonhada!

Hinata: Obrigado por virem meninos!

Naruto: Posso ver sua mão queimada Hinata?

Hinata: Pode! – falando baixo e entrega a mão ao Naruto.

Hinata: Meninos não fiquem na porta! Entrem!

Sasuke: Obrigado!

Gaara: Obrigado!

Neji: Obrigado!

Sasuke: Mas Hinata por que as meninas te deixaram sozinha?

Hinata: Por que eu disse a elas que eu faria o almoço!

Naruto: Mas por que só você vai fazer o almoço?

Hinata: Por que elas queriam ir no restaurante da esquina, comprar a comida e dizer que foram elas que fizeram!

Naruto: Mas elas não queriam fazer o almoço aqui então?

Hinata: Não sei!

Shikamaru: Mas quem teve essa idéia, Hinata?

Hinata: A tua dona, a Temari!

Todos, menos o Shikamaru: Hahahahaha!

Naruto: Boa Hinatinha!

Shikamaru: Ela não é minha dona!

Hinata: Então é o que?

Shikamaru: Amiga! – e falou um "ainda" bem baixinho que ninguém ouviu!

Hinata: Ah! Obrigado por terem vindo me ajudar! – falando meio que tímida.

Naruto: É o mínimo que podemos fazer!

As meninas no shopping...

Tenten: Temari! Acho que está na nossa hora!

Temari: Tenten! Ainda nem deu meia hora!

Ino: Tô invisível?

Sakura: Bah! Eu acho que é muito tempo uma hora pra Hinata fazer almoço!

Temari: Mas Sakura para 10 pessoas é meio difícil!

Sakura: Ah é mesmo né?

Tenten: Ah meu deus! – tenten ficou com cara de apavorada.

Temari e Sakura: O que foi Tenten?

Tenten: Olha ali o Yakoy, meu ex-namorado com a namorada dele!

Temari: Onde?

Sakura: Aquele bonitinho daquele dia Tenten?

Tenten: É Sakura e ela ta aqui! - Tenten olhou para o outro lado tentando disfarçar, mas Yakoy, o ex-namorado dela olhou, cumprimentou ela e foi se aproximando.

Temari: Tenten como ele é?

Tenten: Maior mala! É maior enche saco que eu já vi!

Sakura: Tenten ele está vindo em nossa direção com a namorada dele!

O ex-namorado de Tenten se aproximou...

Yakoy: Oi Tenten!

Tenten: Oi Yakoy!

Yakoy: Oi Sakura!

Sakura: Oi Yakoy!

Yakoy: Oi! Meu nome é Yakoy e os seus? – perguntou ele para a Temari e para Ino.

Temari: Oi! O meu é Temari no Sabaku!

Ino: O meu é Ino Yamanaka! Prazer em conhece-lo!

Yakoy: Essa é minha namorada a Kyu!

Kyu: Prazer em conhecer você Tenten Mitsashi!

Tenten: Como você sabe o meu nome completo se nem falei!

Kyu: Quando o Yakoy e eu éramos amigos "ainda" ele sempre falou de você!

Yakoy: É, mas a Kyu é bem mais legal que você viu Tenten.

Hinata estava em casa e as meninas no shopping, mas as 5 estavam quase sem fazer nada.

Na casa das meninas...

Hinata:Eu vou enrolar um pano na minha mão e vou continuar o almoço se não vai sair lá pelas 3 horas da tarde.

Naruto: Eu te ajudo Hinata.

Hinata: Como?

Lê: Valeu pelos comentários! Agradeço por lerem minhas fics e digo que vai ficar cada vez mais quente!

Brigado!

Bjs!


	4. O almoço não sai?

O almoço não sai

**O almoço não sai?**

No capítulo 3_: O ex-namorado de Tenten se aproximou..._

_Yakoy: Oi Tenten!_

_Tenten: Oi Yakoy!_

_Yakoy: Oi Sakura!_

_Sakura: Oi Yakoy!_

_Yakoy: Oi! Meu nome é Yakoy e os seus? – perguntou ele para a Temari e para Ino._

_Temari: Oi! O meu é Temari no Sabaku!_

_Ino: O meu é Ino Yamanaka! Prazer em conhece-lo!_

_Yakoy: Essa é minha namorada a Kyu!_

_Kyu: Prazer em conhecer você Tenten Mitsashi!_

_Tenten: Como você sabe o meu nome completo se nem falei!_

_Kyu: Quando o Yakoy e eu éramos amigos "ainda" ele sempre falou de você!_

_Yakoy: É, mas a Kyu é bem mais legal que você viu Tenten._

_Hinata estava em casa e as meninas no shopping, mas as 5 estavam quase sem fazer nada._

_Na casa das meninas..._

_Hinata:Eu vou enrolar um pano na minha mão e vou continuar o almoço se não vai sair lá pelas 3 horas da tarde._

_Naruto: Eu te ajudo Hinata._

_Hinata: Como?_

Capítulo 4 – O almoço não sai?

Naruto: Sei lá! Mas qualquer coisa eu te ajudo!

Neji estava conversando com o Sasuke e Gaara na sala e nem viram o casal!

Naruto: Hinata! O que você está fazendo de almoço?

Hinata: To fazendo ramem e não sei mais o que faço de almoço!

Naruto: Que tal fazer um pouco mais de ramem?

Hinata: Naruto você é muito engraçado! Me faz rir de qualquer coisa até de almoço!

Naruto: Hahaha!

Neji, Sasuke e Gaara ouviram as risadas do casal.

Neji: O que será que eles estão fazendo?

Sasuke: Almoço!

Gaara: Almoço e dando risadas! – com cara de sono.

Voltando as meninas...

Tenten: Tchau Kyu e Yakoy nós vamos indo!

Temari: Tchau!

Ino: Tchau!

Sakura: Tchau!

As meninas só andaram mais para a frente.

Sakura: Ino!

Ino: O que foi?

Sakura: Tu gosta de quem dos 5?

Ino: Estou em dúvida mas gosto mais do Sasuke!

Sakura: Saiba que ele já é meu!

Ino: Eu não desisto!

Sakura: Sou mais persistente que você!

Elas ficam uma de costas para a outra, como se fossem duas criancinhas!

Na casa das meninas a Hinata e Naruto estavam se divertindo.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: o que foi?

Naruto: Você é muito legal!

Hinata: Obrigada! Mas não tanto quanto você! - Sorrindo para o naruto a hinata deu a sua resposta

Naruto e Hinata se amam e não contam um para o outro "ainda"!

Uma hora depois o almoço já estava pronto e as meninas não haviam chegado ainda!

Gaara: Hinata, onde as gurias foram?

Hinata: Elas saíram sem me avisar onde elas iriam!

Gaara: Nós podemos ir almoçando?

Hinata: Acho que sim!

Neji: Hinata onde é os quartos de vocês?

Hinata: Porque quer saber? Pra investigar?

Neji: Não! É que eu gostaria de conhecer a casa de vocês!

Hinata: Tá! Eu posso fazer uma expedição rápida na casa!

Sasuke: Hinata não mostre os quartos por que o Neji vai mexer em tudo!

Hinata: Se ele se atrever eu...eu...eu...

Neji: Tu vai fazer o que?

Hinata: Não sei!

Sasuke: Então por que você disse que se ele se atrever tu faz alguma coisa?

Hinata: Também não sei!

Naruto: Hinata você pode me mostrar sua casa?

Hinata: Posso! Neji, já que você também quer conhecer a casa vem junto.

Gaara: Hinata elas demoram muito!Você não pode ligar pra elas?

Hinata: Posso e vou fazer isso!

Hinata ligou para o celular da Sakura.

Sakura: Alô!

Hinata: Oi Sakura! É a Hinata!

Hinata: Preciso que vocês venham logo para nós almoçarmos!

Sakura: Os meninos estão aí?

Hinata: Sim!

Sakura: Eles foram mais cedo?

Hinata: Sim, é que eu queimei minha mão e não queria atrapalhar o passeio de vocês!

Sakura: Ah! Ta doendo muito a tua mão?

Hinata: Não os meninos me ajudaram! Mas eu preciso que vocês voltem aqui por que o Gaara ta com fome "e eu não quero que ele me mate"! – o que eu botei entre aspas é que ela falou de brincadeira!

Sakura: A ta! Já estamos indo!

Hinata: Brigado! Tchau!

Hinata: Meninos! As gurias estão vindo!

Neji: Hinata! Eu nunca tinha visto o seu lado mais alegre, mais solto como agora!

Naruto: Talvez por que ela nunca tenha mostrado este lado!

Gaara: Que fome!

Hinata: É eu nunca tinha sido como sou agora, estou em outra fase da minha vida!

Shikamaru: Hinata, onde é a cama?

Hinata: Qual que tu quer?

Shikamaru: Qualquer uma!

Hinata: A da Temari é ali na porta roxa!

Shikamaru: Ah! Justo a cama da Temari?

Hinata: Aposto que as outras não te deixariam dormir na cama delas!

Shikamaru: Ta!

Naruto: Hinata eu tenho que falar com você!

Hinata: Pode ser aqui?

Naruto: Tem que ser particular!

Hinata: Ta!

Naruto:Vamos pra cozinha!

Os dois estavam lá na cozinha.

Hinata: Fale Naruto!

Naruto: Você quer...quer... quer...na...

Quando ele ia falar o resto da frase, as meninas haviam chegado!

Hinata: Quem é?

Temari e Ino: As meninas!

Lê: E aí acharam legal os caps? Têm mais, muito mais!

Bjus!


	5. E aí? O que rola?

E aí

**E aí? O que rola?**

No capítulo 4º:

_Naruto: Hinata eu tenho que falar com você!_

_Hinata: Pode ser aqui?_

_Naruto: Tem que ser particular!_

_Hinata: Ta!_

_Naruto:Vamos pra cozinha!_

_Os dois estavam lá na cozinha._

_Hinata: Fale Naruto!_

_Naruto: Você quer...quer... quer...na..._

_Quando ele ia falar o resto da frase, as meninas haviam chegado!_

_Hinata: Quem é?_

_Temari e Ino: As meninas!_

Capítulo 5: E aí? O que rola?

Gaara: As meninas chegaram vamos almoçar!

Hinata: Aleluia meninas!

Ino: Não demoramos tanto!

Sakura: Sim Ino! Você ficou olhando aquelas roupas caras e ficou fingindo que era rica para atrair os meninos, que eram bonitinhos mas nem tão incrivéis como o Sasuke!

Temari: Ta chega de baboseira e vamos almoçar que eu estou com fome!

Todos enfim juntos pra almoçar!

Tinham 2 mesas de 6 para 10 então ninguém sentou na ponta. – eu estou com essa expressão: ¬¬' .

Naruto: Hinata eu preciso falar contigo depois do almoço!

Hinata: Ta!

Hinata: Meninas a louça é com vocês!

Temari: Por que?

Sakura: É por que?

Ino: Será por que ela se queimou fazendo almoço?

Tenten: Acho muito injusto contigo Hinata. Afinal você fez o almoço sozinha. Ou os meninos te ajudaram?

Hinata: Sim, é por que eu fiz com a ajuda do Naruto e não posso lavar a louça depois!

Naruto: É! To certo!

Tenten e Sakura: Naruto quando você vai parar de dizer essa frase?

Naruto: Essa é minha frase!

Todos enfim almoçando!

30 min. Depois eles já tinham almoçado e era a vez das meninas lavarem a louça!

Tenten: Meninas agora é nossa hora!

Temari: Ah! Eu queria falar umas coisas com o Shikamaru. – Traduzindo: ela queria fazer alguma coisa com a companhia do Shikamaru.

Tenten: Você vai depois.

Temari: Ta bom!

Ino: Eu seco a louça.

Sakura: Eu lavo.

Temari: Eu vou limpar a geladeira e o fogão.

Tenten: Eu quardo a louça.

Os meninos se retiraram da cozinha e foram para a sala.

Naruto ficou conversando com a Hinata e os meninos e esqueceu o que queria falar com a Hinata!

Shikamaru: Estou com vontade de sair!

Gaara: Sabe eu também estou!

Ino e Temari: Meninos que tal nós dez sairmos depois que nós aqui terminarmos?

Meninos: Boa idéia, mas onde vamos?

Ino: Podemos ir no cinema.

Meninos: Ver que filme?

Ino Temari: Isso nós não sabemos! Mas nós já vimos todos os filmes que pudemos ver.

Meninos: Podemos decidir isto lá!

Meninas: Ok!

Depois de um tempo as meninas já haviam lavado a louça e feito tudo.

Foram todas para os seus quartos se arrumarem.

Elas ficaram muito bem arrumadas (depois de mais o menos 40 min.).

Então metade foi no carro da Sakura e a outra no carro do Neji.Eles todos saíram.

No cinema os meninos decidiram que iriam ver filme de terror.

As meninas queriam ver filme de comédia ou romance.

Mas elas concordaram com os meninos de irem ver filme de terror. – pra elas se agarrarem neles.

Eles todos foram ver "Jogos Mortais".

Compraram ingressos e tal. Lá dentro da sala do cinema eles sentaram um menino e uma menina e assim em diante.A ordem ficou: Naruto e Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari, Sasuke e Sakura, Gaara e Ino e enfim Neji e Tenten.

Antes de ter começado o filme as meninas já estavam apavoradas e agarradas nos meninos.

O filme era que dois homens, um loiro (que estava com o celular dele) e um moreno, foram seqüestrados e acorentados pelos pés em uma sala verde. Daí foi um parceiro do seqüestrador na casa da mulher e da filha do loiro, e daí a mulher do loiro pego a arma e ligou pro cara loiro e começou a fala enquanto tava brigando com o companheiro do seqüestrador. E daí o loiro ouviu um tiro e achou que o companheiro do seqüestrador tinha atirado na mulher dele, e o loiro tentou (com um serrote) cortar o pé que tava acorentado pra poder ajudar a mulher dele, enfim ele conseguiu cortar o pé dele fora da corrente mas ele não conseguia correr. Daí ele deu um jeito de tirar o ,moreno também e o moreno ajudou ele a ir pra casa dele. Chegando lá eles viram a mulher dele abraçada na filha do loiro e ambas muito bem. O fim é que o loiro vai pro hospital e fica com uma maquina ao invés de outra coisa, o moreno volta pra casa dele e acaba o filme.

As meninas durante o filme inteiro estavam agarradas nos meninos. Os meninos só viram e ficaram muito bem.

Durante o filme Naruto não tirava os olhos de Hinata e ele ficava beijando ela durante o filem todinho e ela correspondia, Shikamaru só viu o início do filme e logo dormiu no colo de Temari. Tenten ficou o filme todo agarrada no Neji ( depois que o Neji saiu da sala do cinema o braço dele havia ficado roxo), Ino ficou escondendo a cabeça atrás do rosto de Gaara (quando ela não queria ver o filme), a Sakura ficava dando beijinhos no pescoço de Sasuke e ele deixa pois estava tão atento no filme que nem percebia a Sakura do seu lado.

Neji: Vamos no Mc'Donalds?

Todos: Vamos!

Neji: Tenten você tava com muito medo durante o filme!

Tenten: Muito mesmo! Mas como você sabe?

Neji: Você ficou agarrando meu braço e ele ta tão roxo que dá pra ver a quantidade do seu medo.

Todos: Hihihihihihi!

Tenten: Desculpa!

Todos foram para o Mc'Donalds e compraram seus lanches para viajem.

Foram todos para seus carros, a ordem ficou assim: Carro da Sakura: Sakura e Sasuke na frente e Shikamaru, Temari e Gaara atrás! Carro do Neji: Neji e Tenten na frente e Ino, Naruto e Hinata atrás..Neji parou fora do estacionamento do shopping e falou com Sakura:

Neji: Sakura vamos para a nossa casa ou para a sua?

Sakura: Sei lá deixa eu falar com eles aqui!

Sakura perguntou a todos que estavam em seu carro e eles disseram que já que todos estavam antes na casa das meninas, pra equilibrar eles poderiam ir para a casa dos meninos.

Sakura: Eles disseram que já que todos estavam antes na casa das meninas, pra equilibrar eles poderiam ir para a casa dos meninos.

Neji: Ta bom vamos então! Eu vou na frente, Ok?

Sakura: Tudo bem!

Todos os 10 pra casa dos meninos!

Lá na casa dos meninos...

Todos chegaram bem e foram sentar no sofá. Todos os casais sentaram juntos e os meninos nem haviam percebido.

Sakura: Hinata?

Hinata: O que é Sakura?

Sakura: Duvido tu cantar a música "Gatinha" de decote e chórtis na universidade no palco pra todos verem por R 50,00.

Hinata: Não sei!

Todos os meninos e as meninas também: Canta! Canta! Canta!

Hinata: Ta bom! Mas só na terça-feira!

Sakura: Ta!

Naruto chamou a Hinata na cozinha.

Naruto: Hinata! – falando no ouvido dela

Hinata: Sim! – meio tímida.

Naruto: Quer namorar comigo?

Hinata:S...S...Sim!

Naruto e Hinata ficaram na cozinha se dando uns beijos e abraços!

Quando os outros ouviram a felicidade do casal, foram todos ver que felicidade é essa desses dois e viram eles dois num romance total!

Lê: E o que irá acontecer? Não posso contar o próximo capítulo, mas se eu pudesse dar uma só uma faladinha eu dava pra vocês! Mas uma coisa eu disse errado da ultima vez que eu falei, eu tinha falado que nesse capítulo começava as aulas mas eu juro que no 6º começa as aulas deles.


	6. O casal mais lindo!

O casal mais lindo

**O casal mais lindo!**

No capítulo 5: Naruto chamou a Hinata na cozinha.

Naruto: Hinata! – falando no ouvido dela

Hinata: Sim! – meio tímida.

Naruto: Quer namorar comigo?

Hinata:S...S...Sim!

Naruto e Hinata ficaram na cozinha se dando uns beijos e abraços!

Quando os outros ouviram a felicidade do casal, foram todos ver que felicidade é essa desses dois e viram eles dois num romance total!

Capítulo 6: O casal mais lindo!

Depois de verem o casal todos os outros começaram a aplaudir o casal!

Hinata ficou toda vermelha depois dos aplausos dos amigos.

Ino: Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio?

Neji: Vamos!

Todos os outros concordaram em jogar também, fizeram uma roda e Naruto estava no colo de Hinata e daí todos começaram a jogar.

Shikamaru rodou e...

Shikamaru: Naruto pergunta pra Sakura.

Naruto: Verdade ou desafio?

Sakura: Verdade!

Naruto: Tu é namorada do Sasuke?

Sakura: Não ainda!

Sasuke: Desencana garota! Nem morto namoraria com você!

Naruto rodou e...

Naruto: Gaara pergunta pra Hinata.

Gaara: Verdade ou desafio?

Hinata: Naruto o que eu falo? – Hinata sussurra no ouvido de Naruto.

Naruto: Verdade! – Naruto fala no ouvido de Hinata.

Hinata: Eu quero verdade!

Gaara: É verdade que tu e Naruto são namorados?

Hinata: Sim!

Assim a brincadeira continuou e depois o quadro de desafios ficou assim:

Shikamaru – Vai cantar uma música de amor para a Temari e também vai ter que pedir ela em namoro!

Naruto – Vai ter que levar todos para a Argentina nas férias! (Naruto pergunta: vai ter ramen?)

Sasuke – Vai ter que levar as meninas pra comprar roupas no sábado!

Gaara – Vai que cantar "Vai lacraia" de sunga!

Neji – Vai ter que tirar todas as meninas pra dançar no baile da universidade!

Sakura – Vai ter que conseguir conquistar o Sasuke.

Ino – Vai ter que Fazer uma música mandando o Sasuke não dar bola pra ela e sim pra Sakura.

Hinata – Vai ter que fazer com que o Neji pare de ser tão chato.

Temari – Vai ter que fazer o Shikamaru não dormir por uma semana a partir das férias.

Tenten – Vai ter que conquistar o Neji em 10 dias.

Passou umas 5 horas e já era praticamente 22:00 horas da noite e no dia seguinte todos iriam ter aula as 8:30 da manhã.

Meninos: Tchau meninas! Nós vamos indo!

Hinata: O Naruto e eu vamos sair e voltamos mais tarde!Meninas preciso da cópia da chave pra mim não ficar na rua!

Temari: Toma mas se cuida!

Naruto: Temari, pode deixar que eu cuido bem dela! Eu vou trazer a Hinata depois! E daí eu volto pra casa.

Neji: Tudo bem! Mas se você dormir muito tarde você não consegue ir a aula amanhã!

Naruto: Pode deixar!

Meninas: Tchau meninos! Até amanhã!

Naruto e Hinata foram jantar num restaurante lá no centro!

Naruto: Hinata minha linda! Eu te amo!

Hinata: Eu também meu fofo!

Os meninos foram pra casa e dormiram depois de meia hora.

Depois de uma hora Naruto e Hinata tinham acabado de jantar e foram para o carro e ficaram lá se paparicando tudo.

Naruto parou de paparicar Hinata e tinha esquecido que ele não estava com a chave da casa onde ele pretendia dormir e só depois ele se lembrou.

Naruto: Meu deus!

Hinata: O que foi lindo?

Naruto: Eu esqueci de pedir a cópia da chave de casa!

Hinata: Meu deus! Então você vai ter que dormir lá em casa hoje!

Naruto: Pior!

Hinata: Então vamos!

Naruto e Hinata foram então pra casa dela.

Lá eles chegaram de fininho sem fazer barulho. Hinata conduziu ele até seu quarto e se deitou na cama.

Naruto: Eu vou dormir no chão?

Hinata: Não! Você pode dormir comigo?

Naruto: Posso!

Hinata: Então vem!

E eles ficaram ali dormiram juntos mas não fizeram nada alem de se beijar e se abraçar!

Na manhã seguinte...

Hinata acordou 6:00, acordou as meninas e Naruto.

Hinata foi falar pras meninas o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

Hinata: Meninas! Eu trouxe o Naruto pra dormir aqui, por que ele esqueceu de levar a chave da casa dele.

Temari e as outras: Você fez a coisa certa Hinata ta que você trouxe um menino pra cá, mas pelo menos você não deixou ele dormir na rua!

Hinata: Que bom que vocês entendem! Eu vou ligar pros meninos! Eles devem estar dando falta do Naruto!

Na casa dos Meninos...

Neji havia acordado e já tinha dado falta do Naruto.

Neji: Meninos! Cadê o Naruto?

Meninos: Não sabemos!

Ele não dormiu em casa! Bem que ele poderia ligar pra gente!

Casa das meninas...

Hinata liga para a casa dos meninos.

Hinata: Alô!

Gaara: Alô!

Hinata: Oi Gaara me desculpe por ligar tão cedo, mas o Naruto passou a noite aqui!

Gaara: Ah! Vou passar pro Neji!

Hinata: Ta!

Neji: Alô!

Hinata: Oi primo! O Naruto passou a noite aqui!

Neji: Mas por que ele não veio pra cá?

Hinata: Ele não lembrou de pedir a cópia da chave e dormiu aqui!

Neji: Ta! Você pode passar pra ele um pouquinho?

Hinata: Posso!

Naruto: E aí cara?

Neji: Seu idiota, o que você fez com a minha prima?? (berrando, com cara de furioso)

Naruto: Nada, Nada, eu juro!!

Neji: Acho bom mesmo. Você quer que eu leve uma roupa pra você?

Naruto: Não!

Neji: Se você fez alguma coisa com a minha priminha, eu juro que você nunca vai ser pai!

Naruto: O.O

Os dois: Tchau!

Todos foram pra universidade!

Entraram quase todos de par com seus (suas) companheiros (as). Entraram o Naruto com a Hinata abraçados, Shikamaru e Temari (como se fossem namorados), Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Neji e ... Tenten.

Lê: E aí galera? Tudo em cima? Bah! Achei esse capítulo o mais loko que já fiz até agora nessa fic e olha não sei quando vou parar de fazer essa fic. Galerinha eu vou fazer bastante capítulo por dia, mas quem vai publicar é minha mana Gabi! Então se querem perguntar alguma coisa pra mim sobre o que eu tenho em mente pros próximos capítulos eu não sei ( só se for o próximo, pq quando eu to fazendo um cap. Eu já to no outro). Feliz ano novo! Muita felicidade, amor e diversão!


	7. Que romance!

Que romance

**Que romance!**

No capítulo 6: Naruto passou a noite na casa das meninas.

Hinata liga para a casa dos meninos.

Hinata: Alô!

Gaara: Alô!

Hinata: Oi Gaara me desculpe por ligar tão cedo, mas o Naruto passou a noite aqui!

Gaara: Ah! Vou passar pro Neji!

Hinata: Ta!

Neji: Alô!

Hinata: Oi primo! O Naruto passou a noite aqui!

Neji: Mas por que ele não veio pra cá?

Hinata: Ele não lembrou de pedir a cópia da chave e dormiu aqui!

Neji: Ta! Você pode passar pra ele um pouquinho?

Hinata: Posso!

Naruto: E aí cara?

Neji: Seu idiota, o que você fez com a minha prima?? (berrando, com cara de furioso)

Naruto: Nada, Nada, eu juro!!

Neji: Acho bom mesmo. Você quer que eu leve uma roupa pra você?

Naruto: Não!

Neji: Se você fez alguma coisa com a minha priminha, eu juro que você nunca vai ser pai!

Naruto: O.O

Os dois: Tchau!

Todos foram pra universidade!

Entraram quase todos de par com seus (suas) companheiros (as). Entraram o Naruto com a Hinata abraçados, Shikamaru e Temari (como se fossem namorados), Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Neji e ... Tenten.

Capítulo 7:

A primeira aula de Hinata era de Química, a de Naruto também,a da Tenten era de Física,igual a do Shikamaru, a do Gaara era de Biologia, a de Sakura e Sasuke também era, a 1º aula de Ino , Temari e Neji era de Filosofia.

Por mais que o Shikamaru diga que não goste da Temari ele deu um selinho nela e foi para sua sala, ele sentou na frente de Tenten.

Naruto sentou ao lado de Hinata, a sakura ao lado do Sasuke, o Gaara se sentou perto de Sasuke, Ino e Temari sentaram juntas e Neji sentou atrás delas.

A aula de todos era muito chata ninguém agüentava acordado.

Shikamaru estava quase dormindo quando uma menina falou com ele.

Menina: Oi! Meu nome é Lyana! Qual é o seu? – toda tímida.

Shikamaru: Oi! Meu nome é Shikamaru! Tudo bem?

Lyana: Tu...tu...tudo! – toda tímida.

Shikamaru: Você me lembra a Hinata, uma amiga minha!

Lyana: Legal!

Shikamaru: Tenho que admitir você é muito bonita!

Lyana: Obri...obrigado! – avermelhou

Shikamaru: To com preguiça!

Lyana: Deu pra ver você nem escreveu nada!

Shikamaru: Você quer conhecer meus amigos e amigas?

Lyana: Pode ser!

Naruto e Hinata estão no maior romance, se abraçando e se beijando e coisa e tal.

10:30... Trililim! Trililim! Trililim! Trililim!

Deram o sinal para o intervalo.

Todos se encontraram no intervalo. O Shikamaru levou a Lyana junto para o canto dos seus amigos.

Temari: Quem é essa Shikamaru? – toda irritada.

Shikamaru: É uma amiga da sala.

Temari: Acho bom mesmo! - ¬¬

Shikamaru: Lyana essa é Temari! Temari essa é Lyana!

Lyana: Prazer em conhecê-la!

Temari: Prazer o meu! pensamentos de temari: nem te mete com MEU namorado

Lyana: Shikamaru ela é sua namorada certo?

Shikamaru: Podemos dizer que sim!

Temari agarra Shikamaru e dá um beijo bem demorado nele.

Lyana: Vejo que sim!

Shikamaru: Vem conhecer outro casal.

Hinata: Oi! Eu sou Hinata prazer em conhecê-la!

Lyana: Oi! Meu nome é Lyana prazer o meu!

Hinata: Esse é meu namorado Naruto!

Naruto: Prazer!

Lyana: Eu sou Lyana! Prazer em conhecê-lo!

Neji: Oi! Meu nome é Neji!

Lyana: Deixa eu adivinhar você é irmão da Hinata! Certo?

Neji: Não! Sou primo!

Lyana: Meu nome é Lyana!

Neji: Já volto Lyana eu vô chamar todos daí você não fica indo de um lado pro outro!

Lyana: Boa idéia!

Lyana: Hinata você é idêntica ao Neji, me diz uma coisa ele tem namorada?

Tenten: Não! Mas eu logo-logo serei!

Hinata: Tenten o seu desafio vai ser nas férias ou agora?

Tenten: O meu desafio é agora durante as aulas!

Lyana: Nossa! – O.o

Ino, Gaara, Sasuke e Sakura: Oi! Lyana!

Neji: Esses são Ino, Gaara, Sasuke e Sakura!

Lyana: Prazer em conhece-los!

Lyana: Deixa eu ver! Ino e Gaara são namorados? E Sakura e Sasuke também?

Os quatro: Não!

Lyana: Então só tem 2 casais confirmados?

Neji: Sim, por enquanto!

11:00...Trililim! Trililim! Trililim! Trililim!

Deram o sinal para o fim do intervalo.

Os casais se beijaram e foram para suas salas.

13:10... Trililim! Trililim! Trililim! Trililim!

Acabou a aula!

Todos os outros alunos saem como se fossem loucos!

Enquanto os 10 e mais a Lyana, que daí daria 11, saíram bem calmos!

Naruto e Hinata saíram agarrados um com o outro.

Temari foi correndo para a sala de Shikamaru e viu ele dormindo na carteira então chegou perto dele e acordou ele com um grito bem auto assim:

SHIKAMARUUUUU!!

Ele acordou furioso...

Shikamaru: Temari! Sempre vai ser você que me acorda?

Temari: Acho que sim!

Shikamaru: Então você poderia me acordar mais suavemente?

Temari começa a dar uns tapas nele e ele pega os braços dela e dá um beijo nela.

Ela fica surpresa, mas retribui o beijo!

Tenten abraça Neji por trás e ela vai pra frente dele e dá um beijo nele.

Ele fica espantado, ele empurrou ela e ela caiu no chão( mas ele bem que gostou do beijo).

Neji: Me desculpe Tenten! Não tive a intenção de derrubar você!

Quando Neji vai levantar Tenten ele chega perto dela, e ele acaba dando um beijinho nela e ela fica toda "louca". – louca no sentido viajando.

Sakura vai na sala de Sasuke e a Sakura vê ele lá guardando suas coisas. Ela resolve ajudá-lo (ela foi pra universidade de decote). O livro de Sasuke acaba caindo no chão, Sakura vai se abaixando pra pegar o livro e deixa seus seios avista de Sasuke. Sasuke olha arregala os olhos e quando ela fica de pé eles terminam de arrumar as coisas dele e ela dá um beijo nele como se fossem namorados. E aí...

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura: Sim!

Sasuke: Você quer... quer namora comigo?

Sakura: Sim!

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram até as 16:00 na sala de Sasuke dentro da univer - sidade.

Shikamaru e Temari ficaram também na universidade!

Neji e Tenten acabaram começando o namoro deles!

Enquanto os casais ficavam na universidade Ino e Gaara conversavam em frente a universidade esperando alguns deles!

Já que até as 14:00 ninguém apareceu os dois resolveram sair juntos pra almoçar!

Ino: Vamos almoçar que meu estômago está morrendo de fome!

Gaara: O meu também!

Os dois foram pra casa dos meninos e fizeram o almoço juntos!

Hora de se servir!

Gaara: Ino?

Ino: Hum? Sim?

Gaara: Onde será que eles estão agora?

Ino: Sei lá! Só sei que depois temos que lavar a louça!

Gaara: Ta!

Eles almoçaram muito rápido e foram lavar a louça fizeram a maior bagunça pra fazer almoço, mas também deixaram a cozinha impecável!

Depois das tarefas...

Ino: Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Gaara: To com muito sono!

Ino: Agora sei por que o Shikamaru é tão mais preguiçoso!

Gaara: Ta eu faço alguma coisa, mas o que fazemos?

Ino: Acho que sei lá poderíamos ir a algum lugar!

Gaara: Já sei!

Ino: Vamos aonde?

Gaara: Vamos no cinema ver "Premonição 3"!

Ino: Vamos!

Lá foi o casal!

No cinema...

Gaara comprou picocas e ingressos!

Ino não fazia idéia que o filme também era de terror e foi com Gaara!

O filme que os dois vão ver é muito mais violento e aterorizante do que o filme

"Jogos Mortais".

Lê: E aí o que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo? Não sei! Só falta mais um casal! Não falta muito pro casal começar o namoro!

Eu dedico esse capitulo a Temaris2SShika, por colocar uma review em cada capítulo da minha fanfic! Dita, posta mais capítulos por favor! – carinha de cachorro pidão. Olha só, dedicação de capitulo 5 reviews. 5+49 Já passou de oito, agora tu posta outro cap.

Meu nome é Letícia mas me chamem de Lê por favor!u nome de oito, agora tu posta outro cap.

Bjus!

Lê!!


	8. O que acontece? NaruHina pra sempre!

O que acontece

**O que acontece? NaruHina pra sempre!**

No capítulo 7: Depois das tarefas...

Ino: Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Gaara: To com muito sono!

Ino: Agora sei por que o Shikamaru é tão mais preguiçoso!

Gaara: Ta eu faço alguma coisa, mas o que fazemos?

Ino: Acho que sei lá poderíamos ir a algum lugar!

Gaara: Já sei!

Ino: Vamos aonde?

Gaara: Vamos no cinema ver "Premonição 3"!

Ino: Vamos!

Lá foi o casal!

No cinema...

Gaara comprou picocas e ingressos!

Ino não fazia idéia que o filme também era de terror e foi com Gaara!

O filme que os dois vão ver é muito mais violento e aterorizante do que o filme

"Jogos Mortais".

Capítulo 8:

Ino: Esse filme é de que?

Gaara: Como assim?

Ino: É de comédia, terror, romance, ou o que?

Gaara: Terror!

Ino: Ta! – disse um "ta" fraquinho.

Entraram e sentaram um do lado do outro.

O filme é de duas meninas são mortas no bronzeamento artificial (detalhe: quem me contou foi minha amiga Luana, mas ela não me contou tudo.) e sei lá mais o que, mas uma coisa eu sei! Esse filme é pior que o filme "Jogos Mortais".

A Ino não ficou com muito medo no começo, mas depois para os olhos de Gaara ela teve medo demais.

Gaara: Está com medo Ino?

Ino: Não muito! – só falando que ela não ta com medo, mas na real ela tava com muito medo.

Gaara: Se estiver me avise que vamos embora!

Ino: Ok!

Ino não falou que estava com medo, mas ela se escondia atrás de Gaara!

Ela conseguiu agüentar até perto do fim do filme (também né, ela tava escondida atrás do Gaara)!

Gaara: Ino vamos?

Ino: Por que?

Gaara: Eu vejo e sinto seu medo!

Ino: Ta eu admito to com muito medo!

Gaara: Então vamos sair daqui!

Ino: Mas você vai perder o filme por minha causa! – ela tava se sentindo muito mal porque ela não queria que o Gaara perdesse o filme por ela e de algum jeito ela também tava mal por causa do filme.

Gaara: Eu vejo ele outro dia!

Ino: Ta!

Gaara: teve que praticamente levar ino nos braços, pois ela estava mal por ser um filme tão aterrorizante.

Ino: Brigado!

Gaara: Pelo que?

Ino: Por me ajudar!

Gaara: Não me agradeça!

Ino dá um selinho em Gaara!

Ino: É meu agradecimento! – Ino já tava muito apaixonada pelo Gaara.

Gaara também estava apaixonado pela Ino.

Gaara: Ino?

Ino: Sim, Gaara!

Gaara: Você quer namora comigo?

Ino fica pasma por uns 2 minutos.

Ino: Sim!

Os dois ficaram se beijando no meio do shopping, depois foram indo pro carro abraçados.

Gaara e Ino foram para a universidade e se juntaram ao grupo de casais!

E os que estavam na universidade eram só os casais, então não tinha ninguém sozinho.

Todos novamente juntos.

Foram todos para a casa das meninas, os casais se beijaram e os meninos foram para casa e depois foram cada um para seus quartos ensaiar e fazer seus desafios (se alguém lembra, acho que não por que nem eu me lembro pra quem não lembra eu boto aqui:

Shikamaru – Vai cantar uma música de amor para a Temari e também vai ter que pedir ela em namoro!

Naruto – Vai ter que levar todos para a Argentina nas férias! (Naruto pergunta: vai ter ramen?).

Sasuke – Vai ter que levar as meninas pra comprar roupas no sábado!

Gaara – Vai que cantar "Vai lacraia" de sunga!

Neji – Vai ter que tirar todas as meninas pra dançar no baile da universidade!

Sakura – Vai ter que conseguir conquistar o Sasuke.

Ino – Vai ter que Fazer uma música mandando o Sasuke não dar bola pra ela e sim pra Sakura.

Hinata – Vai ter que fazer com que o Neji pare de ser tão chato.

Temari – Vai ter que fazer o Shikamaru não dormir por uma semana a partir das férias.

Tenten – Vai ter que conquistar o Neji em 10 dias.

Só isso).

Hinata: Naruto! – gritou ela correndo até ele!

Naruto: Que foi? – disse ele pra ela quando ela estava pertinho dele.

Hinata: Posso ir com você? – disse com carinha de pidona.

Naruto: Pode sim linda!

Hinata: Brigado por me deixar ir.

Naruto: Só acho melhor nós nos apresarmos antes que chova.

Hinata: Não! Vamos com calma!

Naruto: Ta bom minha linda!

Depois de 2 minutos começou a chover!

Primeiro Hinata foi para a praça ali perto e começou a andar de balaço, ela estava com a blusa branca e de calça jeans, na hora da chuva ela parecia uma criança.

Ficava dançando e tentando levar o Naruto junto, Naruto ficou envergonhado e pegou ela em seus braços e levou ela correndo até a casa dele.

Hinata: Como foi legal!

Naruto: Por que você fez aquilo, linda? – ele fala com cara de decepcionado.

Hinata: Você não gostou de se divertir um pouco?

Naruto: Quando você começou a ser assim?

Hinata: O que você está querendo dizer?

Naruto: Não foi muito boa a sua atitude hoje.

Hinata: Ta se você não quer eu aqui é só falar Naruto Uzumaki. – Depois de falar ela saiu de perto dele, bateu a porta bem forte e saiu correndo.

Naruto ficou dentro de casa gritando pra ela que ele queria que ela ficasse ali.

Neji e os meninos estavam em seus quartos e ouviram tudo, só Shikamaru que não ouviu por que ele estava dormindo, mas ele acordou com o barulho da porta.

Neji: Vocês brigaram?

Naruto: Não só um mal entendido da Hinata!

Neji: Isso não poderia ser mais tarde?

Naruto: Pergunta pra tua prima aquela... aquela... aquela...sei lá!

Neji: Daqui a um tempo vocês se acertam!

Gaara: É! E quanto mais tu ficar aqui mais ela vai achar que você não gosta dela!

Naruto saiu correndo e deixou todos os meninos na porta gritando: Vai lá você consegue!

Naruto correu até a casa das meninas.

Naruto bateu na porta.

Sakura abriu a porta achando que seria o Sasuke, mas deu de frente com o Naruto.

Sakura: Ah! É você, cadê a Hinata?

Naruto: Ela não ta aqui?

Sakura: O que aconteceu?

Naruto: Explico depois!

Naruto saiu correndo e foi para a universidade esperando encontrar ela lá, pois a universidade era um dos lugares prediletos dela.

Naruto não achou ela na universidade, ficou um tempo sentado na frente do portão da universidade (chorando), depois ele lembrou que ela adorava ir nas praçinhas de tarde sozinha, mesmo se estivesse chovendo (era de tarde).

Então ele foi para a praça onde ele havia levado ela antes.

Ele achou ela lá no balanço chorando, então ele chegou perto dela...

Naruto: Desculpa, linda!

Hinata: Me deixa sozinha! – falando e chorando. (eu também)

Naruto:Vem se você ficar aí você vai ficar gripada. – ele pega ela e levanta ela.

Hinata: Me larga! – dando uns socos fracos em Naruto.

Naruto: Calma! – diz ele abraçando-a.

Hinata: Me ajuda, por favor! – ela fala parando de dar socos em Naruto e chorando no ombro dele.

Naruto levanta o rosto de Hinata e dá um beijo nela.

Naruto: Melhorou?

Hinata dá muitos beijos nele e eles em seguida voltam pra casa dos meninos.

Lá Hinata cai nos braços de Naruto, pois ela tinha ficado muito mal por causa da chuva e do vento gelado.

Naruto: Hinata!

Hinata apaga e acorda na cama de Naruto, depois de 3 horas.

Hinata vê o Naruto dormindo no chão.

Hinata: Naruto! – falando tão fraca que mal Naruto ouviu.

Naruto: Linda, que bom que você acordou! – diz ele acordando.

Hinata: A quanto tempo estou aqui?

Naruto: 3 horas!

Hinata: Tenho que te falar uma coisa!

Naruto: Diga, linda!

(Meu deus o que será?) – Pensa Naruto.

(Fala logo antes que EU é que passe mal) – pensa Naruto.

Lê: E aí? O que será que Hinata tem a dizer ao Naruto?

Vejam no próximo capítulo!

Bjus!

Lê!!


	9. Deu! Chega!

Deu

**Deu! Chega!**

No capítulo 8:

Hinata: Eu sei que eu agi como uma criança, me desculpe.

Naruto: Não, linda eu que fui muito ruim com você!

Hinata: Te amo!

Naruto: Eu te amo muito!

Naruto beijou ela e assim ficaram!

Nos outros quartos todos os casais estavam no mesmo clima.

No quarto de Shikamaru:

Temari: Te amo shika!

Shikamaru: Também! Deixa eu dormir! – fazendo cara de "sai daqui sua mala".

No quarto de Sasuke:

Sakura: I love você!

Sasuke: Te amo!

No quarto de Gaara:

Gaara: Ino, eu te amo, mais do que todos.

Ino: Eu também Gaa.

E no quarto de Neji:

Neji: Gosto muito de você Tenten!

Tenten: Eu te amo!

(:P :B , S2 com todinhos)

Temari dá um selinho no shika e sai correndo do quarto dele.

Temari: Meninas! – Gritando.

Todos: Não grita! – Falando auto.

Temari: Ta na nossa hora!

Meninas: É mesmo!

Temari vai até o quarto de Naruto e bate na porta.

Temari: Posso entrar? – falando calmamente.

NaruHina: Pode!

Temari: Hinata trouxe uma muda de roupa pra você caso você se recupere até amanhã!

Hinata: Obrigado!

Temari: De nada!

Hinata: Então vou passar a noite aqui?

Temari: Nem eu, nem ninguém consegue te levar até a nossa casa, então sim!

Hinata: Legal!

Naruto: Já vai Tema?

Temari: Já! Tchau Naru e Hina!

Temari: Naruto cuida bem da Hina!

Naruto: Pode deixar eu cuido muito bem dela!

Hinata: Acho bom mesmo! - brincando.

As meninas beijaram seus namorados e foram para casa.

Lá nas meninas...

Temari: Amanhã é o grande dia!

Tenten: Que dia Tema?

Temari: Desafios do "Verdade ou Desafio"!

Tenten: Ah! O meu eu já cumpri!

Temari: Mas os outros não!

Temari: Também é o dia em que a Hinata vai ter que cantar aquela música da Gatinha de top e de shorts!Não é?

Tenten: Sim! Mas você esqueceu duas coisas, 1º ela só faz se quiser ganhar R 50,00, 2º ela ta doente e acho que até amanhã ela não fica boa.

Temari: Mas daí ela pode fazer quarta-feira!

Tenten: Mas também ela pode decidir não fazer!

Temari: É!

Sakura e Ino já estavam dormindo, pois era 10:30 da noite!

Na casa dos meninos...

Naruto: Princesinha você não vai na aula amanhã! Ok?

Hinata: Não, eu quero ir a aula!

Naruto: Você não está em condições!

Hinata: Mas se eu não puder ir você vai fazer o meu desafio e vai pagar o mico de cantar a música da Gatinha de top e shorts?

Naruto: Ta, mas você não vai conseguir, eu até te levo pra universidade mas você não pode reclamar depois!

Hinata: Até amanhã eu estou bem boa!

Naruto: Ta! Quero ver!

Hinata: Eu aposto R 10,00 contigo que eu melhoro até amanhã!

Naruto: Fechado linda!

De manhã:

Hinata levanta e chama Naruto:

Hinata: Acorda Naru!

Naruto: Que horas são? – meio dormindo ainda.

Hinata: 7:00! (a aula deles é as 8:30)

Naruto: Bah!

Hinata: Eu chamo os outros?

Naruto: Não sei, mas acho que é melhor!

Hinata: Você chama eles ou eu chamo?

Naruto: Você pode chamar eles pra mim?

Hinata: Posso mas eu não sei qual quarto é de quem!

Naruto explica pra Hinata quais os quartos que são de quem.

Hinata bate de porta em porta.

Quarto do Neji:

Hinata: Posso entrar Neji?

Neji: Não! Eu já vou pra cozinha, Ok?

Hinata: Ta!

Quarto de Gaara:

Gaara: Já to indo!

Hinata: Como soube que eu ia te chamar?

Gaara: Experiência própria!

Quarto de Sasuke:

Hinata: Sasuke! Levanta que já ta na hora de acorda!

Sasuke: Já vô!

Hinata: To esperando na cozinha!

Sasuke: Ta!

Quarto do Shikamaru: (Ele vai acordar com a Hinata, ou só a Temari que acorda ele?).

Hinata: Shikamaru!

Hinata: Shikamaru! – falando auto.

Hinata: Shikamaru! – gritando.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji: Não grita!

Naruto: Linda, deixa que eu acordo ele!

Hinata: Desculpa meninos!

Hinata: Você consegue?

Naruto: É eu que acordo ele todas as manhãs!

Hinata: Acho que a única menina que consegue acordar ele é a Temari!

Naruto: É!

Naruto fecha a porta do quarto (com a Hinata ali dentro com eles dois) e grita bem do lado do ouvido dele!

Shikamaru: Que horas são?

Hinata: 7:23!

Shikamaru: Hinata? – Todo surpreso, pois quando as meninas saíram ele achou que ela tinha ido junto com elas.

Hinata: O que foi?

Shikamaru: Achei que você tinha ido com as meninas!

Hinata: Não eu fiquei pois eu não tinha condições de ir pra casa!

Hinata: Bom! Chega de papo furado e vai se arrumar pra ir pra universidade!

Naruto: Vamos pra cozinha, linda!

Hinata: Sim!

O casal mais falado foi pra cozinha fazer o café da manhã juntos. (Hinata fez quase tudo sozinha.).

Lê: Dita (Temaris2SShika) eu tentei botar lá no fim umas fotos do Shikamaru e da Temari pra você, mas o fanfiction não aceita! Ah! Eu vou tentar falar menos de NaruHina!


	10. Está chegando a hora!

Está chegando a hora

**Está chegando a hora!**

No capítulo 9:

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji: Não grita!

Naruto: Linda, deixa que eu acordo ele!

Hinata: Desculpa meninos!

Hinata: Você consegue?

Naruto: Sou eu que o acordo todas as manhãs!

Hinata: Acho que a única menina que consegue acordar ele é a Temari!

Naruto: É!

Naruto fecha a porta do quarto (com a Hinata ali dentro com eles dois) e grita bem do lado do ouvido dele!

Shikamaru: Que horas são?

Hinata: 7:23!

Shikamaru: Hinata? – Todo surpreso, pois quando as meninas saíram ele achou que ela tinha ido junto com elas.

Hinata: O que foi?

Shikamaru: Achei que você tinha ido com as meninas!

Hinata: Não eu fiquei, pois eu não tinha condições de ir pra casa!

Hinata: Bom! Chega de papo furado e vai se arrumar pra ir pra universidade!

Naruto: Vamos pra cozinha, linda!

Hinata: Sim!

O casal mais falado foi pra cozinha fazer o café da manhã juntos. (Hinata fez quase tudo sozinha.).

Capítulo 10: Está chegando à hora!

O casal fez a maior bagunça na cozinha.

Eles dois fazem um café da manhã muito bom e todos os meninos falaram que ficou ótimo e tal.

Hinata levava em sua mochila o chórtes (no qual ela iria apresentar-se com o tope). Gaara levava em sua mochila uma **sunga**.

Daí os seis saíram para a universidade juntos.

No caminho Sasuke vê um pequeno gatinho todo machucado na rua, ele olha e pensa – (Pensamento de Sasuke: Olha que legal! Eu posso cuidar dele e depois dá-lo para a Sakura!).

Hinata vê que Sasuke pega o gatinho.

Hinata: Sasuke!

Sasuke: O que?

Hinata: Que fofo esse gatinho!

Sasuke: É! Eu vou levá-lo para casa e cuidar dele para depois dar ele para a Sakura!

Hinata dá um cutucão em Naruto falando.

Hinata: Você deveria ter feito aquilo por mim. – lógico que só na brincando.

Naruto: Ta depois agente dá uma volta na cidade e você encontra um monte igual a esse!

Hinata: To brincando! A Sakura vai adorar, Sasuke!

O Neji e o Gaara iam conversando baixo!

Shikamaru ia indo dormindo!

Naruto: Hinata! Você trouxe o seu chórtes para a apresentação hoje?

Hinata: Trouxe está aqui dentro! – diz ela apontando para sua mochila.

Naruto dá umas risadinhas maléficas!

Hinata: O Shikamaru ta indo dormindo! – ela cochicha no ouvido de Naruto que espalha a noticia.

Depois todos (menos o shika) riem dele indo dormindo!

Quando Shikamaru acorda e volta pra si, ele esbarra em uma menina linda de olhos verdes, um pouco menor que ele e com um corpo muito lindo, que ia falando com suas amigas que estavam ao seu lado!

Shikamaru: Qual é seu nome?

Menina: Layla Hyami e o seu?

Shikamaru: Shikamaru Nara!

Layla: Desculpe por esbarrar em você! – ela estava toda envergonhada.

Shika: Não foi nada!

Derepente a Temari aparece e...

Temari: Shikamaru! Meu lindo! – ela chega toda empolgada sem perceber a presença da menina.

Quando ela percebe:

Temari: Quem é essa?

Shikamaru: É...é...é uma menina que me esbarrou agora!

Layla: Meu nome é Layla e o seu?

Temari: Temari! Esse é **meu namorado**

Layla: Me desculpa, viu? É que eu tava conversando com as minhas amigas e não vi ele.

Temari: Da próxima vez te liga! – diz a Temari batendo na testa de Layla.

Shikamaru: Não foi nada, Temari! – ele diz agarrando Temari pelo braço e a puxando.

Temari: Me larga, por favor! – toda irritada.

Shikamaru: Talvez se você se comportar como uma adolescente normal!

Temari: Dá pra me soltar? – mais irritada, quase batendo no shika!

Shikamaru: Talvez se você tivesse escutado o que eu te disse.

Temari: Ta, eu escutei agora me larga!

Shikamaru: Só te solto pra você ir pra sua sala! – diz ele soltando ela.

Ino: Gaara! Meu lindo!

Gaara: Linda! Onde se tava? – se é o mermo que você e mermomesmo!

Ino: Eu? Eu tava conversando com as meninas!

Gaara: Vamos pra aquele seu restaurante favorito, o Jaweki, depois da aula?

Ino: Vamos! – ela diz toda empolgada!

Gaara: Ino, você costa de gatos ou algum animal?

Ino: Gosto de gatos, cachorro e tudo o resto!

Gaara: Ta!

Ino: Por quê?

Gaara: Pra eu fazer uma coisa! – (o que será?).

Ino: O que?

Gaara: É surpresa!

Ino: Ah! Que chato!

Sasuke: Eu vou correndo lá em casa largar esse gatinho qualquer coisa cê (também vocêce) diz que eu dormi mais um pouco, Ok?

Gaara: Pode deixar comigo!

Bom todos foram para suas salas, (e o gatinho de Sasuke?).

A aula começou e o Sasuke não tinha chegado ainda, Sakura só deu falta do Sasuke no começo da aula por que antes ela estava conversando com as meninas!

Sasuke ainda estava em casa ajeitando o gatinho numa caixa para ele não fazer bagunça na casa, ele colocou um pouco de água e um pouco de comida para o gatinho não morrer.

Então ele saiu de casa e foi para a universidade.

Chegando lá ele teve que passar pela diretoria para falar por que ele havia chegado atrasado.

Sasuke: Eu tinha esquecido um livro e fui até em casa para pega-lo!

Diretora: Ta bom! Diriga-se a sua sala e que da próxima vez não esqueça nada!

Diretora: Sasuke Uchiha, este é seu nome?

Sasuke: Sim!

Diretora: Pois bem! Sasuke Uchiha me faça um favor vá a todas as salas e comunique os professores que dirijam suas turmas em frente ao palco, pois temos algumas apresentações e peça para que eles levem suas mochilas!

Sasuke dá uma risadinha maléfica e diz:

Sasuke: Tudo bem! Vou indo então!

Sasuke estava indo para a primeira sala.

Diretora: Ah! Diga a professora de Química que eu preciso falar com ela!

Sasuke: Ta!

Sasuke então vai de sala em sala falar com os professores, a de Química em especial, para dirigirem as turmas à frente do palco.

Sasuke deixa sua turma para ser avisada por último, pois ele teria que falar com seu colega Gaara e sua namorada Sakura.

Sasuke: Gaara acho que você vai ter que se apresentar primeiro.

Gaara: Eu vou botar a sunga e depois eu vou pro palco, ok?

Sasuke: Agora eu seguro sua barra para que você coloque a sua **sunga**.

Sakura vê o Sasuke e logo vai correndo pra ele.

Sakura: Meu amor!

Sasuke: O que foi?

Sakura: Onde se tava? (sevocê).

Sasuke: Eu tinha esquecido um livro!

Sakura: Vamos ali com a Hinata e o Naruto e também com o Neji e a Tenten?

Sasuke: Vamos!

Sakura vai agarrada no Sasuke.

Naruto: E ai!

Sasuke: E aí vai pagar o mico Hinata?

Hinata: Pra ganhar cinqüentinha, sim não é!

Sakura: Então você aceita meu desafio?

Hinata: Aceito! Tanto que trouxe o chórtes e to de top!

Sakura: Só quero te ver!

Sasuke: Vai ser a primeira?

Hinata: Não sei!

Naruto: Tomará que sim! – com uma expressão maliciosa.

Hinata: O que você quis dizer com isso? – olhando com uma cara de "vc deveria estar com ciúmes pq todos vão me ver".

Naruto: Eu...eu só quero te ver.

Hinata: Ah! Lindo você me deve R 10,00 por não acreditar que eu ficaria boa até hoje.

Naruto: Ah! É! Ta aqui!

Hinata: To brincando! Fica contigo depois eu pego, eu não sou de cobrar os outros!

Hinata: Eu vou no banheiro pra botar o chórtes e tirar a blusa, pra poder fazer o que foi apostado comigo!

Hinata dá um selinho no Naruto e vai com sua mochila para o banheiro!

Sakura: Sasuke eu acho que a diretora está te chamando!

Sasuke: É ta sim! Eu vou lá!

Sasuke vai até a diretora ver o que ela quer!

Diretora: Eu quero que você fale as apresentações.

Sasuke: Ta bom! Mas eu não sei a programação!

Diretora: Eu já vou falar pra você! Só deixe que todos os alunos que se apresentarão chegarem aqui!

Depois de 10 minutos todos os alunos estavão ali:

Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Layla e suas amigas Lyana e Sikya.

Diretora: Bem! Sasuke Uchiha eu te entrego aqui o cronograma para as apresentações.

Sasuke: Eu já posso ir começando?

Diretora: Pergunte se eles estão prontos conforme o que eles disserem você começa!

Sasuke: Ah!

Diretora: Só mais uma coisa! Você vai ter que pedir para eles ficarem quietos ou não dará pra ouvir as músicas!

Sasuke: Ok!

Diretora: Está com você!

Lê: Ai meu deus! "Esta chegando à hora" é um capítulo emocionante! Eu dedico este capítulo para: DiTa (Temaris2SShika), Maríllya, Sakura Haruno Uchiha S2, Lohany e a Danipj!

Dita: Posta muitos capítulos, amiga eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer! Esse 2º capítulo seu ficou mais fraquinho que o 1º (fraquinho no sentido que eu tenho).

(menos vontade de ler o 3º), mas eu gostei por ele estar mais emocionante.

Pra quem não lembra dos desafios e pra quem foram dados estão aqui:

Shikamaru – Vai cantar uma música de amor para a Temari e também vai ter que pedir ela em namoro!

Naruto – Vai ter que levar todos para a Argentina nas férias! (Naruto pergunta: vai ter ramen?)

Sasuke – Vai ter que levar as meninas pra comprar roupas no sábado!

Gaara – Vai que cantar "Vai lacraia" de sunga!

Neji – Vai ter que tirar todas as meninas pra dançar no baile da universidade!

Sakura – Vai ter que conseguir conquistar o Sasuke.

Ino – Vai ter que Fazer uma música mandando o Sasuke não dar bola pra ela e sim pra Sakura.

Hinata – Vai ter que fazer com que o Neji pare de ser tão chato.

Temari – Vai ter que fazer o Shikamaru não dormir por uma semana a partir das férias.

Tenten – Vai ter que conquistar o Neji em 10 dias.

É isso aí daqui a pouco sai o 11º quentinho pro seis!

Bjus!!

Lê!!

Já né!


	11. Chegou a Hora!

Chegou a Hora

**Chegou a Hora!**

No capítulo 10:

Diretora: Eu quero que você fale as apresentações.

Sasuke: Ta bom! Mas eu não sei a programação!

Diretora: Eu já vou falar pra você! Só deixe que todos os alunos que se apresentarão chegarem aqui!

Depois de 10 minutos todos os alunos estavão ali:

Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Layla e suas amigas Lyana e Sikya.

Diretora: Bem! Sasuke Uchiha eu te entrego aqui o cronograma para as apresentações.

Sasuke: Eu já posso ir começando?

Diretora: Pergunte se eles estão prontos conforme o que eles disserem você começa!

Sasuke: Ah!

Diretora: Só mais uma coisa! Você vai ter que pedir para eles ficarem quietos ou não dará pra ouvir as músicas!

Sasuke: Ok!

Diretora: Está com você!

Capítulo 11: Chegou a Hora!

Sasuke: Vocês estão prontos?

Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lyana, Layla e Sikya: Sim!

Sasuke: Qual de vocês três é a principal ou a chefe do grupo? – diz Sasuke apontando para Layla, Lyana e Sikya.

Lyana e Sikya: É ela! – Dizem as duas apontando para a Layla.

Layla: Por que Sasuke?

Sasuke: Bom! Acho melhor vocês se prepararem, por que vocês três são as primeiras! Hinata!

Meninas: Nossa!

Hinata: Que?

Sasuke: Você é a segunda! Gaara, terceiro e Shikamaru você é o quarto e Ino você por último!

Ino: Tudo bem!

Gaara: Eu achava que a Ino só teria que fazer a música e não canta-la!

Sasuke: Eu acho melhor não contrariar a diretora!

Ino: Se bem que eu ensaiei pra cantar!

Gaara: Se o meu fosse tão fácil assim eu faria em 5 minutos que é o tempo que demora uma música normal!

Sasuke: Ta eu vou indo lá pro palco pedindo silêncio e atenção para os nossos colegas e amigos!

Sasuke dirigiu-se ao palco com um microfone na mão!

Sasuke: Por favor, faça silêncio para que possam me ouvir e ouvir as músicas! – falando ele com o microfone.

Silêncio total...

Sasuke: Obrigado! Bom, estamos aqui para algumas apresentações!

Sakura: Olha! Ele é meu namorado! Ele é meu namorado! – diz ela baixinho.

Sasuke: A primeira apresentação é do grupo de Funk "As gatinhas"!

Sasuke: Bom! Meninas podem subir! – Quase todos os meninos assobiavam para as meninas!

Layla estava com mini saia lilás de prega que ia até metade da bunda e blusa preta com detalhes rosa que ia até o umbigo.

Lyana estava com saia rosa de prega que ia até o fim da bunda e uma blusa azul calcinha (que é da mesma cor dos seus olhos) que colava em seu corpo. – Lyana tem olhos azuis calcinha, seus cabelos são castanhos, tinha seios médios e era baixinha.

Sikya estava com mini saia roxa escura e de blusa amarela decotada em V. – Sikya tem olhos castanhos, cabelo loiro meio queimado, seios médios e em altura ela era a menina que ficava no meio, por não ser nem mais baixa que a Lyana e nem mais alta do que a Layla.

Lyana entrou no palco primeiro no centro a Layla e do outro lado a Sikya.

Elas entraram.

Sasuke: Bom! Quais são os seus nomes e idade?

Layla: Bom! Meu nome é Layla e tenho 17 anos!

Lyana: O meu nome é Lyana e tenho 16 anos!

Sasuke: E o seu?

Sikya: Meu nome é Sikya e eu tenho 15 anos, mas depois de amanhã eu faço 16!

Sasuke: Então eu deixo essa cambada aí com vocês!

Sasuke entrega o microfone pras meninas.

Meninas: E AÍ GALERA! – gritando.

Os meninos só ficavam assobiando e falando: Sikya se é mó gata! – lógico que gritando né.

Layla pega o microfone e começa a passar de um lado pro outro gritando: Vamos lá quero vê todo mundo gritando! Vamos lá!

Os outros alunos gritavam junto com ela.

Layla entrega o microfone pra Lyana que também fica de um lado pro outro gritando: Vamo! Mais alto! Mais alto! – fazendo com sua mão ir pra cima e pra baixo (no sentido que eles aumentassem o grito deles).

Lyana entrega o microfone pra Sikya e ela faz a mesma coisa indo de um lado pro outro gritando: Gritem: HÁ! - e ela colocava o microfone em direção a eles e eles gritavam. E assim ela pedia: Uhuu! E eles também: Uhuu!

Ela pede pro DJ botar o som na caixa e larga o microfone.

Elas enfim começam a dançar depois de mais ou menos uma meia hora.

Depois de meia hora delas dançando elas vem pra frente do palco, Layla pega o microfone fica no meio das outras duas e elas três gritam juntas: GATINHAS!

Elas saem do palco devolvendo o microfone ao Sasuke que irá apresentar a Hinata de chórtes e top.

Sasuke: Bom! Essas foram "As Gatinhas"! Agora vamos ter uma menina que é tímida, mas topou o desafio de Sakura!

Sasuke: Lá vem a Hinata!

Todos ficam boquiabertos com o que o Sasuke falou!

Sasuke: Ela vai cantar a música "Gatinha"!

Hinata subia no palco toda envergonhada por estar daquele modo e...

No meio da escada ela pára.

Sasuke: Que foi Hinata? – sem o microfone.

Hinata: Não sei se quero me apresentar agora!

Sasuke: Ta eu adianto você pra 3º, ok?

Hinata: Ta ótimo!

Sasuke: Devido a um imprevisto de última hora (vergonha) ela será adiantada para mais tarde!

Sasuke: Agora! Vamos receber Gaara!

Gaara estava com um quimono preto e sua **sunga **por baixo dele, pois ele não queria subir de sunga no palco (deve ser constrangedor).

Sasuke passa o microfone pro Gaara!

Gaara: Vamo lá! Deixa eu lembrar! Hmmm! Ah! Dj som na caixa!

O DJ coloca a música.

Gaara: Vai lacraia Vai lacraia,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Ele tira o quimono e fica só de sunga! Ainda cantando!

Gaara: Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa,

Vai lacraia, Vai lacraiaa!

Disse pra pára, Parô!

Acabou!!

Gaara bota seu quimono e entrega o microfone pro Sasuke!

Sasuke: Bom, bom! Agora Hinata!

Sasuke entrega o microfone pra Hinata!

Hinata: Vamos lá! Quem saber canta junto!

Hinata: Eu sou linda! – as meninas também cantavam.

Naruto gritando: É mesmo!

Hinata: Sou gostosa! Maravilhosa! – meninas cantando no fundo da foz dela.

Naruto gritando: Isso eu não sei ainda!

Hinata: E gosto de miar! Miauu! Miauu! Miauu! – ela faz gestos de gatinha.

Naruto gritando: Essa é minha gata!

Hinata: Alguém assim não tem igual! – fazendo biquinho, e colocando o dedo na boca! – ah! Os meninos gritavam: Gostosa! Linda!

Hinata: Eu queria dedicar essa canção e essas roupas ao meu namorado Naruto Uzumaki! – Hinata acena pro Naruto e o chama pro palco.

Naruto sobe no palco e beija Hinata!

Todos da Universidade: Uhuuuu!

Ino passa mal e corre pro banheiro. Sakura e Tenten largara seus amores e foram correndo atrás da Ino.

Ino chega no banheiro muito mal.

Ino Pov's

"Será que...será que...que eu? – Eu não posso estar tão mal por ter bebido um pouquinho ontem. Ta que eu não to muito acostumada a beber, mas eu não ficaria tão mal assim por ter bebido umas três garrafas de cerveja com o Gaara."

Fim Ino Pov's

Sakura e Tenten chegam no banheiro.

Ino já tava vomitando (eu: Que nojo! #P).

Sakura e Tenten estavam a procura pois elas só ouviam o barulho e não viam a Ino, então ela iam chutando de porta em porta pra ver onde está a Ino.

Até que a Sakura (Eu: A mente brilhante.) teve uma idéia fabulosa que ela grita e a Ino berra pra elas depois, Tenten discordou da idéia da Sakura que já Havia gritado: INO!

Ino chuta a porta do banheiro onde ela estava e as meninas encontram ela.

Sakura: Ino ce ta bem?

Tenten: Sakura se ela estivesse bem ela não teria vindo pra cá!

Sakura: Tá Tenten não preciso das suas palavras! Ino, você comeu alguma coisa fora de validade?

Ino já podia responder.

Ino: Não!

Sakura: Então você tomou alguma coisa fora de validade?

Ino: Não!

Sakura: Então o que pode ter te causado isso? Você não bebe, não fuma e não comeu nada de estragado ou fora de validade!

Ino: Não!

Sakura: O que foi?

Tenten: Ino, você só fala não! Mas por que o "Não"?

Ino: Não, eu bebi ontem! – ela diz com a cabeça baixa e um tom de voz que parecia arrependimento.

Meninas: Onde? Quanto? Com quem? Que horas?

Ino: Calma! Eu sou só uma e eu vou responder devagar!

Ino: Foi num restaurante, três garrafas de cerveja, com o Gaara e de noite!

As meninas ficaram pasmas, por que o Gaara pode ter aproveitado que a Ino ficou bêbada pra fazer malandragem com ela, mas depois pensando bem ele não iria fazer nenhuma bobagem com ela.

Meninas: Como?

Ino: O Gaara me convidou pra sair e eu aceitei daí ele perguntou se eu tomava umas cerveja com ele e eu não pude recusar com aquele olhar mais lindo dele, mas eu não sabia que ia acontecer isso.

Sakura: Devido a seu estômago não estar acostumado com bebidas alcoólicas ele pôs pra fora... – ela ia continuar quando foi interrompida por Tenten.

Tenten: Chega Sakura, nós já sabemos que você é esperta. A única coisa que aconteceu é que a Ino não ta acostumada e daí ela vomitô só isso.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Lê: Oi Galera! Tudo em cima? Ah! Desculpa a demora é que eu tive uns problemas e tive que para um poko! Deixem reviews!

Beijo!

Já ne!


	12. Já Passa Da Hora

Sakura: Qual é Tenten

**Já Passa Da Hora!**

No capítulo 11: Chegou a Hora!

As meninas ficaram pasmas, por que o Gaara pode ter aproveitado que a Ino ficou bêbada pra fazer malandragem com ela, mas depois pensando bem ele não iria fazer nenhuma bobagem com ela.

Meninas: Como?

Ino: O Gaara me convidou pra sair e eu aceitei daí ele perguntou se eu tomava umas cerveja com ele e eu não pude recusar com aquele olhar mais lindo dele, mas eu não sabia que ia acontecer isso.

Sakura: Devido a seu estômago não estar acostumado com bebidas alcoólicas ele pôs pra fora... – ela ia continuar quando foi interrompida por Tenten.

Tenten: Chega Sakura, nós já sabemos que você é esperta. A única coisa que aconteceu é que a Ino não ta acostumada e daí ela vomitô só isso.

Capítulo 12: Já Passa Da Hora

Sakura: Qual é Tenten? Não precisava! Mas por ser uma garota linda, que não briga com os outros, eu paro.

Ino: Sakura, o Sasuke não te merece!

Sakura: Claro que merece sim, ele é lindo (eu também sou), ele é forte (eu também), eu amo ele (e acho que ele me ama), Porca!

Ino: Ele não te ama não, Testa de Marquise!

Sakura: Claro que me ama Porca!

Tenten: Ei... ei...ei parem já com essa discussão por causa de garotos!

Sakura insiste: Porca!

Ino: Qual é testuda? Para se não eu faço um Jutso Transferência de mente e digo para o Sasuke que você odeia ele!

Sasuke chega perto sem fazer barulho e escuta um pouco da conversa...

Sakura: Sua Porca nojenta, eu amo muito o Sasuke e você não tem direito de fazer um jutso tranferência di mente em mim pra dizer que eu odeio ele!

Ino: Posso sim, claro que posso! Se eu não pudesse eu não diria que posso! Dããã!

Sakura: Não faça : Dããã! Pra mim!

Ino: Faço! Dãããããã Dãããããã! – batendo em sua testa.

Tenten: Parem!

Ino: Você continua sendo a mesma testa de Marquise de sempre né Sakura Haruno!

Sakura: E você continua a mesma Porca que perdeu o Sakuse Uchiha pra mim! Hahahahahahahaha! – quase se atirando no chão!

Tenten: Chegaaa! – fez eco!

Ino e Sakura ficaram com medo e pararam! – fizeram igual á duas criançinhas depois de chingadas pela mãe.

Sasuke: O que vocês estão falando de mim? – disse o lindo moreno abraçando as duas moças por trás dando-as um susto grande.

Ino e Sakura: Sasuke!? – surpresas.

Ino e Sakura: Está ouvindo a quanto tempo? – com caras arrependidas e interrogativas.

Tenten: Eu avisei pra pararem! Não quiseram me ouvir!

Sasuke: Desde o: Sua Porca nojenta ...!

Ino: Me desculpa Sasuke, é que essa sua namoradinha Sakura é uma Testa De Marquise e fica me provocando!

Sakura: Não é não Sasuke! Ela se boto em mim, eu só revidei!

Ino: TESTA DE MARQUISE!

Sakura: PORCA!

Sasuke: Parem! Vão começar de novo!

Ino e Sakura: Foi ela quem começou! – dizem as duas apontando para uma para outra.

Tenten se mata de tanto rir.

Tenten: Parecem duas crianças brigando por causa de um brinquedo! – diz a morena rindo muito!

Sasuke: É mesmo! – o moreno cai na gargalhada!

As duas garotas ficam com suas cabeças baixas e cochicham desculpas uma para outra!

Sasuke e Tenten escutam os cochichos das meninas, e dizem: É isso a e tem que pedir desculpas mesmo!

Sasuke: Muito bem, minha linda! – diz ele depois de beijar a testa da Sakura!

Ino: Eu acho que não vou apresentar!

Sasuke: Puts! Eu esqueci de apresentar os outros! – xP!

Sakura: Graças a deus não preciso mais fazer nada!

Sasuke: Tenten, você leva a Ino pra longe da Sakura se não elas vão brigar!

Tenten: Pode deixar comigo!

Sasuke: Minha testudinha, chame a Temari, e diga pra ela prestar atenção na próxima apresentação!

Sakura: Ta, mas não me chame de testudinha, por favor!

Sasuke: Vou Voltar pro palco!

Sakura dá um berro chamando Temari! Temari vem ao lado de Sakura.

Temari: Que foi Sakura? – fazendo uma cara assim ¬¬".

Sakura: Preste muita atenção na próxima apresentação!

Temari: Ta!

Sasuke: Desculpem-me pela demora, mas Ino estava mal e tive que largar um pouquinho aqui!

Todos chochichando: Coitada da Sakura, deve ta furiosa, indignada com o Sasuke por que ele falou isso!

Sasuke: O próximo é...Shikamaru!

Todos: Aaaahhhh! – decepcionados!

Shikamaru chega molenga no palco!

Shikamaru: Oi! Meu nome é Shikamaru Nara! – com cara de bull dog.

Shika: Vou canta a música Só Hoje do grupo Jota Quest!

Shikamaru: Dedico essa música á Temari no Sabaku! Toca aí DJ!

Shikamaru: **Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito**

**Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa  
Depois de um dia normal...**

**Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis  
E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir  
(que te faça rir)  
**Shikamaru:**Hoje eu preciso te abraçar...  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa...  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz!**  
Shikamaru: **Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua!  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria...  
Em estar vivo.  
** Shikamaru: **Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar...  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia...  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre.**

Shikamaru:** Hoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso  
Hoje só tua presença  
Vai me deixar feliz  
Só hoje**

Shikamaru: **Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua!  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria...  
Em estar vivo.**

Shikamaru:** Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar...  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia...  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre.**

Shikamaru: **Hoje preciso de você...  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso!  
Hoje só tua presença...  
Vai me deixar feliz.  
Só hoje**

**Só hoje**

Shikamaru: Temari sobe aqui!

Temari: Tô indo, preguiça!

Temari chega no palco.

Temari: O que?

Shikamaru se ajoelha.

Shikmaru: Quer namorar comigo?

Temari puxa Shikamaru levantando ele.

Temari: Sim! - e dá um beijo nele!

Sasuke chega no palco de novo.

Sasuke: Então acabaram as apresentações! E já é 13:10! – sasuke cochicha para a diretora perguntando se ele poderia mandar os alunos voltarem para suas casas ela disse que poderia. – E já é hora de voltar pra casa!

Lê: Emocionante! Aleluia achei um intervalinho pra postar mais um capítulo da fanfic!

E aí? Ficou bom? Mandem Reviews!

Bjuss!

Já Né!


	13. E aí?

Ino e Gaara foram para o Jaweki, Naruto e Hinata foram comer ramén, Neji e Tenten foram pro shopping, Temari e Shikamaru foram pra casa dos meninos e Sakura e Sasuke ficaram na universidade

Lê: Oi gente! Td bem?? Desculpa a demora mais é que eu fui adiando adiando e nunca mais tive tempo, enfim consegui arranjar uns minutos pra fazer! O tão esperado capítulo 13 está aí! Boa leitura! Achei um site sobre naruto e achei legal então taí o link: narutoarchivex.

**E aí??**

Ino e Gaara foram para o Jaweki, Naruto e Hinata foram comer ramén, Neji e Tenten foram pro shopping, Temari e Shikamaru foram pra casa dos meninos e Sakura e Sasuke ficaram na universidade.

Ino: Gaara adorei a tua apresentação! Pena que eu não pude apresentar por causa do enjôo. Ia ser tão legal! Afinal eu gosto de você, e não gosto mais do Sasuke.

Gaara: Que bom que você gostou! Eu não devia ter te oferecido as cervejas, me desculpe!

Ino: Que isso! Eu que bebi!

Gaara: O importante é que está todo mundo bem!

Ino: É!

Gaara: Eu também gosto de você, Ino!

Ficaram ali se beijando no meio do restaurante.

Naruto tava (por incrível que pareça) olhando pro seu ramén e olhando pra Hinata (sem comer o ramén!).

Hinata: Que foi?? – olhando pro Naruto, parando de comer seu ramén.

Naruto: Nada! Só to vendo como você é linda!

Hinata: Hehehe! – ria corando bem devagarinho. – E só por isso não vai comer seu ramén??

Naruto: Âh?? Âh?? Não, não! Vou comer! Só que...eu tava te olhando! – Disse ele comendo devagar, o seu ramén.

Hinata: Assim você me deixa mal! – já corando. Toda envergonhada!

Neji e Tenten estavam calmos, andando no shopping de mão dadas.

Neji: Tenten! – Disse calmo, parando na frente dela, fazendo-a parar.

Tenten: Ô guri, não fica aí parado, fala! – disse ela apressando ele.

Neji: Só queria te dizer...que... – não terminou a frase e beijou-a como se não se vissem há um tempo.

Depois de um tempo, pararam pra buscar ar.

Tenten: Que foi?? – disse com um ar de "o que foi aquilo?".

Neji: Nada! Só quero que saiba que...Eu te amo! Incondicionalmente, mesmo estando braba comigo, sempre te amarei!

Tenten: Que lindo! – disse impressionada com o que Neji disse.

Firaram se beijando no shopping!

Temari estava na cozinha fazendo cauda de chocolate pra comer e Shika tava deitado no sofá, por incrível que pareça estava acordado.

Temari: Shika, te amo! - disse ela com cara de safada!

Shika: Conheço essa cara! – disse ele brincalhão.

Temari riu.

Shika levanta e beija Temari com intensidade.

Foram caminhando e se beijando pro quarto do Shika.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam caminhando na univerisdade, calmos, serenos.

Sasuke: Vamos pro jardim da rua lá de cima??

Sakura: Vamos! Lá tem um monte de árvore e planta bonita! E que dá pra pegar!

Chegando lá...

Sakura: Meu amor, vou pegar uma flor de cada tipo! Pra fazer um buquê bem alegre!

Sasuke: Tá bom!

Sasuke admirava Sakura caminhando de um lado pro outro pegando flores.Volta e meia o vento balanceava seus cabelos rosáceos.

Sasuke, encantado com a beleza de Sakura, olhava admirando com muita atenção.

De repente começa a cair uma chuva de Sakura's. Sasuke olha as sakura's e lembra como elas lembram a Sakura, os cabelos rosa.

Sakura: Deu! Acho que já peguei todos os tipos! – disse meio ofegante.

Sasuke: Acho que não!

Sakura: Qual que está faltando? – disse ela conferindo as flores.

Sasuke: As Sakura's! – disse pegando uma e colocando atrás da orelha de sua amada Sakura.

Sakura deu um selinho em Sasuke.

Sakura: Vamos voltar pra casa! É seis horas e estou com fome!

Sasuke: Está bem!

Foram pra casa de Sasuke e lá encontraram a casa toda bagunçada, "sem ninguém". Sasuke e Sakura foram para o quarto dele (Sasuke: meu ta!?).

Lê: E aí? Curtinho né!? Fiz piqueno pra deixar misterioso! E aí acharam o q? Ta chato né!? Mas To começando, já, a fazer o 14 que vai bombar! Vai ter surpresa!

Bjus!

Ja ne!


	14. Ãh? O que aconteceu?

Finalzinho de tarde

**Ãh!? O que aconteceu?**

Lê: Esse capítulo não demorou tanto por que eu fui arranjando tempo pra fazer ele. Prometi revelações, mas se colocasse-as o capítulo ia ficar muito grande. Mas vocês vão ver algumas coisas! Boa leitura!

_Ãh!? O que aconteceu?:_

Finalzinho de tarde...

Ino: Gaara, vamo pra casa! Tô com sono!!

Gaara: Sono?! Mas é 7 da noite ainda, loira!!

Ino: Ai! Eu quis dizer fome!!

Gaara: Ah, bom!!

Ino: Vamo!!

Gaara: Tá!

Naruto: Vamo pra casa, Dattebayo!! – disse ele empolgado.

Hinata: Por quê?? – calma.

Naruto: Sei lá! Deu saudade do meu quarto.

Hinata: Tá bom! Então vamos!

Neji: Vamos pra casa, Tenten?

Tenten: Vamos!

Temari e Shika saíam do quarto (do Shika) e davam ás caras pela sala. Sasuke e Sakura também. Saíam os quatro dos quartos (Sasuke: eu e a Sakura do meu quarto e o Shika e a Temmy do quarto do Shika). (Há 2 problemas: 1º: eles achavam q estavam sozinhos. 2º: eles estavam só com as roupas íntimas).

Shika: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?? – disse ele espantado, tampando a Temari.

Sasuke: Quem pergunta aqui, é eu! – disse ele, também abraçando a Sakura (e ficando na frente dela).

Temari: A gente, eu e o Shika, tamo aqui há um tempão! – pegando,desesperadamente, a manta do sofá e colocando no Shika.

Sakura: Eu e o Sasuke chegamos e não vimos ninguém então achamos q estivéssemos sozinhos. - pegando a toalha, que tava jogada encima da mesa, e enrolando no Sasuke.

Shika: Quando vocês chegaram??

Sasuke: Faz um tempo já!

Sakura: Acho que não estamos...âh...vamos dizer..."vestidos corretamente" para tirar dúvidas agora. – disse olhando para si , como todos os outros.

Shika e Temmy correram para o quarto (do Shika), e Sasuke e Sakura pro outro quarto (o do Sasuke).

Colocaram suas roupas e foram para sala.

Não se falaram mais (Sasuke: Ficamos...âh...com medo...ou é vergonha??...Não sei! Lê: Que nada!..Isso é timidez!...Mas de certa forma...ah...esquece!).

Sakura: Sasuke!! – grito.

Sasuke: O que, Sakura? – já entendiado.

Sakura: Vô ligar pras guria e fala que é pra todo mundo ir pra nossa casa (das guria).

Sasuke: Tá! Mas o que eu tenho haver com isso??

Sakura: É que eu preciso do teu celular, que o meu ta sem bateria.

Sasuke: Toma! – mais entediado ainda.

Sakura: Alô!!

Tenten: Oi, Sakura! Que foi??

Sakura: Todo mundo na nossa casa, tá!?

Tenten: Na casa "das guria"??

Sakura: É!

Tenten: Tá bom! Tchau!

Naruto: Alô!

Sakura: Oi, Naruto! Cadê a Hinata?

Naruto: Tá no banheiro!

Sakura: Na casa das guria!

Naruto: Ir pra lá??

Sakura: Sim!!

Naruto! Tá, dattebayo!

Sakura: Tchau!

Sakura: Porca, ir pra nossa casa!!

Ino: Testa de marquize, "das guria" ,né?!

Sakura: Sim, porquinha!

Ino: Beijo, testuda! Tchau.

Sakura, com receio de falar com Temari e Shikamaru escreveu um bilhete:

"Nós vamos para a casa "das guria" se quiserem vão, estaremos todos lá!

Desculpe-nos qualquer coisa!

Bjus!

Assinado: Sakura Haruno!!"

E Sasuke, pensando que não entenderiam a letra de Sakura escreveu também:

"Nós vamos para a casa das guria se quiserem vão, estaremos todos lá!!

Desculpa-nos qualquer coisa!

Ass.: Sasuke Uchiha."

Deixaram ambos bilhetes encima da mesa.

Sairam e foram para casa "das guria", onde encontraram quase todo mundo!

Chegando lá, todo mundo queria saber por que aquela "reunião de última hora".

Sakura: Não é reunião nenhuma! Só queria que passassemos o final do dia todo mundo junto afinal passamos o dia todo com nossos namorados (as).

Toc...toc...toc...toc...toc...toc (naum sei fazer barulho de bater na porta!!)

Ino: Nossa, esse vai quebrar a porta!

Todos riram.

Sakura abre a porta e dá de cara com Shikamaru e Temari.

Cora levemente, mas não deixa de ser gentil.

Sakura: Entrem! -

Temari: Obrigado! – olhar de canto, desconfiado.

Ino: Nós vamos fazer o quê de janta??

Tenten: Nossa! Já tá com fome?

Naruto: A gente podia fazer lamén!

Todos: Naruto!!

Naruto: Ah! Mais é tão bom!

Todos caíram na risada e Naruto ficou boiando.

Naruto: Qual é a graça??

Ino: Nada...nada!! Esquece!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Três dias depois...

Na universidade...

Shika: Tá tudo bem! Vocês não fizeram nada de mal!

Sakura: Não que seja "mal"! Só que...sei lá...isso se faz em casa sozinho!

Temari: Só tenho uma dúvida! Porque ficaram com vergonha, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, de nos contar?

Sakura: Sei lá! É meio estranho contar o que aconteceu!

Sasuke: É! Muito estranho!

Temari: Tá bom, não precisa contar! Mas também...-se apoiou em Shikamaru.

Shika: Que foi??

Temari: Não...sei...-saiu correndo ao banheiro.

Lê: E aí? Tá bom?? Achei /- não queria fazer muito grande. ( Temmy por que minha irmã tem uma amiga chamada Tamara e ela chama a Tamara de Tammy e as vezes se confunde com a Temari, então em homenagem a Tammy ela fez o Temmy pra Temari.)


End file.
